


Role Playing

by Sam_Quinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Quinn/pseuds/Sam_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A general guide to role playing for beginners. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Playing

So what is role playing? Role playing is when you act as one of the characters on the show or an OC, or other character. An OC is a character you create all on your own. The person you are roleplaying or yourself might want strictly canon (only characters on the show) or they might want to have OC’s in there as well.

There are different types of role play. There’s long term, short term, smut, romantic, and many other categories. Role plays can take on either one or a combination of types of role playing. It’s really up to the players.

** Key Thoughts **

  *          Be open- Role playing is an experience all of its own, don’t be scared to be adventurous.
  *          Communication is key- If you don’t like the role play or what’s going on; don’t be afraid to say something. Role playing is about all of theparties enjoying themselves and one simply can’t enjoy themselves if they’re not comfortable.
  *          Have fun- Create scenarios that will allow both players to have fun. Work with each other and find that scenario that works for all parties involved (there’s that communication).




End file.
